


Trying The Magic

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I don't need a pointy horn," Catra pointed out, with a show of her fangs in illustration.





	Trying The Magic

"I don't need a pointy horn," Catra pointed out, with a show of her fangs in illustration.

"Everything's all at once, maybe," Adora said doubtfully. She hadn't turned into She-Ra yet today, but would for trying to do the magic. "Wings, and a horn—" She ended the list, saying, "You can talk already. So." She should put it all more confidently. Would she sound this uncertain if she had transformed herself to She-Ra already?

Catra said firmly, "And I don't need a dorky new name."

Adora suppressed a sigh. "Swift Wind named himself. You don't need a new cause, either."


End file.
